


Cross My Heart, Cross My Fingers

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Functions, Fic Facer$ Charity Auction 2020 (Supernatural), Forward Sam, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel POV, M/M, Middle Aged Gabriel, Older Gabe/Younger Sam Winchester, Outdoor Sex, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, flirty Sam, sex on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Don’t Sleep With Sam Winchester.Five words of a promise that seem easy enough to keep at first.  The reality, however, is so much worse.  A few moments after meeting him, Gabriel Novak is questioning his sanity—because who in their right mind could resist someone as wonderful as Sam?
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, background Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 25
Kudos: 109
Collections: FicFacer$ 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutelittlekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/gifts).



> This is a work for my friend, [cutelittlekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty) for FicFacer$2020. 
> 
> This story is not affiliated, associated, endorsed by, or in any way officially connected with Random Acts, or any of its subsidiaries or its affiliates. All donations have been paid directly to Random Acts, who do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in the stories.
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or any of it’s characters. I’m just hanging out at The Roadhouse and making things up in my head.
> 
> Don’t forget to drink some water!

Gabriel Novak might be a lot of things, but he wasn’t a complete jerk. If there was one thing that he would never do, it was repeat the same mistake more than twice. Specifically, he would never date, or sleep with, a relative of someone that his brother Castiel was dating. Never again. In his (two) cases, it was a lesson that had to  _ sink in _ . 

The first misstep was when Cas had been dating that snarky girl, Meg, back in college. Gabe had shown up for a weekend, off from his job, and ready to raise hell. Under Meg’s direction, they’d hopped to one frat party after another before they landed on one that Meg said was ‘worthy of her presence.’

After being convinced to join a game of beer pong, Gabriel had met a fascinating girl named Ruby, who’d blown him in the bathroom after they beat the opposing team. The next morning, he found out that Ruby was Meg’s cousin when she joined them for a greasy hangover breakfast. Apparently, Ruby was expecting a relationship, while Gabriel had just been trying to get his rocks off. He ended up with a plate of runny eggs over his head, and Castiel telling him how ‘deeply disappointed’ he was in Gabriel’s sexual exploits. Two weeks later, at Ruby’s behest, Meg dumped Cas on the steps of the library. 

However, as awful as the experience had been for both of them, in all honesty, it was an accident. The same couldn’t be said for Mistake Number Two.

The year that Castiel turned twenty-eight, he’d been dating an absolutely  _ smarmy  _ contract lawyer named Crowley MacLeod. Gabriel hated everything about the man from his posh accent, to the way he looked at Cas as though Gabe’s baby brother were a delicious steak. It set his teeth on edge. So when Cas informed him that both of them had been invited to the MacLeod Christmas party, Gabriel had jumped at the chance to go. He was going to ring in the holidays by getting his brother away from Crowley’s evil clutches.

The party started off well, taking place at the MacLeod mansion. Gabriel still wasn’t sure how he was going to sabotage his brother’s relationship with the demonic little man, until he met Crowley’s mother. 

Rowena MacLeod, though in her late fifties, didn’t look a day over thirty. Not that it mattered much to Gabriel. He could appreciate the fine qualities of hooking up with a cougar. She was tiny, yet forceful in her flirtations and Gabe welcomed the invitation up to her bedroom without a second thought. 

Just as the clothes were about to come off, Rowena admitted that she had another person in mind for her son, to ‘preserve the family name,’ and wanted Cas gone. She laid out her whole plan to seduce Gabe since she knew that Crowley would be appalled when he discovered the affair, and would subsequently end the relationship with Castiel. Gabe revealed his own intentions, and the heat between them ramped up to eleven. 

Crowley was giving one of their Scottish relatives a tour of the house when they walked into Rowena’s room and found her on all fours with Gabriel making her moan. He’d barely finished before Crowley was threatening him and screaming for both he and Cas to vacate the premise before he called out the dogs. 

Now that Gabe had just turned forty-five, he’d toned down his youthful libido, only in appearance. He wasn’t about one night stands so much any longer, but he could keep up with even the most insatiable of lovers. Unfortunately, Castiel no longer trusted Gabe around his partners—or their family members—for fear of a repeat performance. 

Which was why, when Castiel announced that he would be bringing, not only his new boyfriend Dean, but also Dean’s  _ brother _ , to their family’s End of Summer Bash on the lake, Gabriel was beyond shocked. 

“Let me get this straight,” he asked, after Cas broke the news. “Your boy toy is coming to the party and staying the weekend—and you’re allowing him to bring his brother? Near me? Wait—am I not allowed to go to the party any longer?”

“Don’t be dramatic, Gabriel.”

“But I’m really good at it.”

Cas ignored him. “Dean is very close to his younger brother. Where he goes, Sam goes. It isn’t as though I had much of a choice if I wanted Dean to attend. However,” he fixed Gabe with a look. “Dean is very aware of your past indiscretions and I must warn you that if you take advantage of his brother, he said that he would castrate you and have your dick mounted on his wall like a trophy.”

“Jesus,” Gabe quirked a brow. “Not much of a joker, is he?”

“Don’t test us, Gabriel. Besides, weren’t you bringing Baldur as your guest? You have been sleeping with him as of late, if I’m not mistaken.”

“I dumped Baldur three months ago,” Gabe shrugged. “But he’s dating Kali now, so I’m sure he’ll still be there.”

“Your exes are dating one another?”

“Yeah,” Gabe said casually. “I’m really not surprised, they were always fire together when the three of us would—“

“Please stop talking,” Cas interrupted him. “Just...promise me that you won’t sleep with Sam Winchester.”

“Cross my heart,” Gabriel ran his finger in an X over his chest. “You have nothing to worry about. Besides, Dean-o is your age and this Sam kid is his younger brother, right?”

“Correct. Sam is four years younger than Dean.”

“See,” Gabriel smiled. “What would I want with a thirty-six year old? Nothing, I tell you. Besides, I doubt someone his age would even look twice at someone nine years his senior.”

“You underestimate your charm and appeal,” Cas said. “Just don’t sleep with him.”

“Not gonna happen,” Gabe said with confidence. 

Famous last words. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

“Gabriel, they’ll be here any minute!”

“Calm down, Cassafras—Dean-o is still going to love you if the towels in the guest bath don’t match. For fuck’s sake, you’re supposed to be relaxing this weekend.”

Cas slumped and looked at Gabriel with the same heartbreaking gaze that would always help Cas get his way when they were kids. “I’m not worried about the towels. I’m worried about the family.”

“Oh, well why didn’t you say so?” Gabriel said. “Yeah, you should definitely worry about dear old dad and the twisted twins running them off.”

“Thank you,” Cas deadpanned. “You’re most helpful.”

“Just be glad that I’m the brother who is greeting them with you and not Mikey or Luci.”

“True,” Castiel said. “At least you might only break your promise to not sleep with Sam as opposed to insulting them.”

“See! I’m the best one to have at your side.”

“The fact that you’re correct is what I find most horrifying.”

The crunch of gravel through the open window alerted the brothers to a car pulling into the drive to their summer estate. Cas sucked in a deep breath and Gabriel took pity on his sibling and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. “Just breathe, Cassie. Everything will be okay.”

“I hope so,” Cas said softly just as there was a knock on the front door. “That’s them. How do I look?”

“Hot as hell,” Gabe said. Truthfully, Cas looked as though he was at the end of his rope. His baby bro needed to learn how to step back and chill once in a while. He should try to be more like Gabe. 

Gabriel had it together. He was a rich, successful man in his mid-forties and he knew how to live life to the fullest. He had everything figured out. Gabriel Novak had this whole Life Thing down pat. 

The front door opened to reveal the Winchester brothers standing on the porch holding duffel bags. They were both tall and much more handsome than Gabriel had been led to believe. The shorter of the two, who still topped out over six feet broke into a grin and pulled Cas into a rather passionate kiss. Over the top of their brother’s heads, the taller, (and in Gabe’s opinion, hotter), brother gave him a sheepish smile.  _ This _ absolute Adonis was Sam Winchester? The one he had sworn not to sleep with?

Gabriel Novak was fucked. And not in the fun way. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

“You must be Gabriel. I’m Sam.”

Not exactly the most romantic of phrases, and it wouldn’t go down in history, but Gabriel knew that he’d never forget the sound of his name on Sam Winchester’s tongue. The intense gaze being held between them was almost enough to block out the fact that Dean and Cas were practically fornicating in the doorway. 

“That would be me,” Gabe said with a strained smile. “Hey Cassie,” he whacked his brother on the shoulder. “Get a damn room, there’s plenty.”

Thankfully Cas and Dean broke apart, though they still stared at one another. A romance novel might have described their looks as ‘longing,’ though Gabriel considered it to be ‘creepy.’ After a rather awkward silence between the four of them, where Castiel and Dean made goo-goo eyes and Gabe tried not to stare at Sam’s bulging biceps, Castiel finally pulled the brothers Winchester inside. 

“Dean,” Cas said the name like a prayer and Gabriel had to force himself not to roll his eyes. “I’m so glad you’re here.” He turned to look at Gabe and said, “This is Dean.”

“I figured that one out on my own, thanks,” Gabriel snickered. He stuck out his hand in an attempt at civility. “Pleased to meet you Dean-o.”

“Yeah, likewise,” Dean said, shaking Gabe’s hand. “Nice place.”

“It’s the family home,” Cas said. 

“Well I think Sammy and I are going to be a bit underdressed.”

“Nonsense,” Cas smiled at his boyfriend. “You’re always perfect.”

Gabriel locked eyes with Sam and pretended to gag, causing the younger man to stifle a laugh. So, not only was the kid hot as hell, he had a sense of humor. That just made things worse. 

“Dean and I are going to settle in for a bit before lunch,” Cas looked at him. “Would you mind showing Sam to his room? I put him next to yours.”

“No problem,” Gabriel said through clenched teeth.  _ ‘Don’t sleep with Sam.’ ‘I put him right next to you.’ _ Really, Cas? If he hadn’t grown up with Castiel and his seeming obliviousness, Gabriel might have been pissed. It seemed as though Cas was doing his best to torture him, though Gabe knew better. His brother probably didn’t think anything of it. 

Gabe waited as Dean and Cas wandered off in the direction of Cas’ suite, their eyes on one another in a sickening display of obsession before he turned to Sam. The younger Winchester brother was standing awkwardly by the front door, holding his bag with both hands and watching him. 

“Well then,” Gabe clapped his hands together. “Follow me.”

They set off in the opposite direction towards Gabe’s room, with Sam trailing slightly behind. “So, you’re Cas’ older brother?”

“Yup. Cassie is the youngest. The twins, Michael and Luci are the oldest, then me, and Cas is the baby.”

“Are you all close?”

Gabriel turned and looked at Sam. “Cas and I are. The twins are a nightmare though. Watch out for them—I’m not kidding.”

“Why?”

Gabe sighed. “They’re both big bags of dicks to be honest. And they’re definitely going to think that Dean isn’t good enough for Cassie. Which means they’ll be rude and generally shitty to both of you. Though Luci might try to sleep with you—fair warning. You’re just his type.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam looked more curious than appalled. “What’s he look like? Anything like you?”

“Ha! Try the complete opposite,” Gabe said. “He’s tall and has the whole blonde hair, blue eyes thing going for him. According to our mother, he and Cas are the ‘pretty ones.’”

“Which one are you?”

“Me? I’m the troublemaker.”

They arrived at the vacant guest suite next to Gabriel’s and hovered in the doorway for a moment. “Sometimes trouble is a good thing,” Sam’s voice was rough, and Gabriel didn’t want to think about it. 

“You seem more like a rule-follower,” Gabe pointed out. “Just like Mikey.”

“I’ve been known to have some fun in my day,” Sam replied. “Anyway, I don’t think you have to worry about me sleeping with your brother. From your description, he doesn’t seem like my type.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He couldn’t resist. Flirting was like second nature to Gabriel. “And what is your type, kiddo?”

“Well, I like ‘em short and sassy. Kind of like you.”

The words hung in the air between them. Sam was laying it all out there. He leaned against the doorframe and watched Gabriel like a predator. And fuck if Gabe didn’t want to launch into the other man’s arms and lose the clothes. Damn Cas for making him promise not to touch. Shifting on his feet, Gabe knew that he needed to get out of there before he did something that would make Cas angry. He couldn't do this to his brother—not again. 

“Well, here’s your room. I’m right next door if you need anything,” Gabe gestured vaguely toward his room. 

“Oh, I’ll be sure to come to you if I need anything,” Sam grinned. 

“Lunch is in an hour,” Gabe squeaked before scuttling away to his suite and slamming the door closed. 

He leaned against the door and knocked his head on the wood a few times in a futile attempt to clear his head. Oh, this was going to be pure  _ torture _ . If Sam was going to be flirty and forward, how was Gabe expected to resist? No one would be crazy enough to turn down the hottest man they’d ever seen. No one except Gabriel, apparently. 

Fuck. He was just going to have to do his best to keep his promise. Cas’ relationship was counting on him to keep it in his pants for a few days. He could do it. 

An image of Sam’s broad shoulders, gorgeous eyes and that  _ smile _ flashed through Gabe’s mind and he groaned aloud. Dragging his feet to the en suite bathroom, Gabe turned on the shower. He had an hour before lunch and a hit of freezing water would have to do the trick. 

It was just a weekend. How hard could it be?

*~*~*~*~*~*

Meals in the Novak Family Home were ‘an event.’ Breakfasts and dinners were had in the formal dining room all year. Lunch, however, was another matter. In the colder months, lunch would be served in the dining room as well, but in the summer, as long as the weather cooperated, they would dine on the back deck overlooking the water.

Their father, and his “really delightful” third wife, Becky, had commissioned a massive rough hewn wood table with benches that was large enough to accommodate the whole clan. The most that Gabriel could say for it, was that it was a change from the stuffiness of the dining room. Either way, he wasn’t exactly a fan of spending time with his relatives, with the exception of Castiel. His younger brother was just about the only family member that Gabriel liked. 

After his shower, Gabe had hidden in his bedroom for as long as possible to avoid any more temptation involving the younger Winchester. Unfortunately, his fashionably late entrance meant that luck wasn’t with him. When he exited the French doors to the backyard, he internally groaned as he noticed that the only seat left was exactly where he didn’t need to be—right next to Sam Winchester.

Dragging his feet across the deck, Gabriel tried to think if he’d done anything truly contemptible lately that would have karma up his ass, but nothing came to mind. Maybe this was payback for the time he tied a sleeping Lucifer up like a mummy when he’d been twelve...he’d never really gotten his comeuppance for that. No matter the reason, he was going to suffer now. There was no way that he was going to be able to keep his cool if Sam kept making those delicious sounding flirtations. 

He flopped onto the bench next to Sam, unusually quietly in the hopes that his family would ignore him. Before he remembered not to, he glanced up at the younger man and was surprised to find that Sam was beaming at him. 

“I was wondering where you were,” Sam said. 

“Oh,” Gabe muttered. “I had some...things...work things, important work things to do...that were...important.” Christ, could he be any more awkward? 

“I hope you’re finished with your  _ important work things _ , then.”

“I am,” Gabriel began to fill his plate. “Why do you ask?”

“Well,” Sam’s voice dropped lower. “I was hoping to spend some time with you this weekend. Lots of time, actually.”

Again, Gabriel was dumbfounded. “Why?”

Across the table from them, his brother Lucifer chimed in, having been eavesdropping on their hushed conversation. “Yes, Sam,” Lucifer said. “Why on earth would you want to waste your time with Gabriel?”

Gabe’s shoulders slumped as he sunk into his seat. It was a legitimate question in Gabriel’s mind. Why would someone like Sam want to hang out with  _ him _ ? Despite his agreement with Lucifer’s statement, his pride would never let him take his brother’s remarks lying down. However, instead of his usual witty snark, all that Gabriel could come up with was, “Shut up, Lucifer.”

How eloquent.

Next to him, Sam shifted and fixed Luci with a devilish grin. “Well, from what Cas has mentioned, Gabe and I have a lot in common. The same tastes, if you will. And I was hoping that we could explore those... _ similarities _ this weekend. In depth.”

Lucifer snorted. “You could do better.”

“At the risk of being rude on my first day here, I don’t actually need a man that I hardly know to tell me what, or who, I should be spending my time with.”

The whole table fell silent. It wasn’t common for someone to stand up to Lucifer and his abrasive nature. The spell was broken when Becky made an incredibly disturbing noise and batted her eyes at Sam from the other end of the table. “Oooh. You’re so  _ forceful _ .”

“Becky,” the eldest, Michael, spoke up. “Could you at least attempt not to drool on the guests when my father is sitting next to you?”

For his part, their father, Chuck, didn’t even look up from his plate, simply shoveling potatoes into his mouth, ignoring his wife and children. 

As everyone returned to their meal, Lucifer glowering at them, Sam leaned down to Gabe’s ear and whispered, “Is she always like that?”

“Oh yeah,” Gabriel felt slightly more relaxed, although he had no intention of giving in to the sexy young man at his side. “She’s pretty predatory—I’d watch yourself this weekend. Becky has wandering hands.”

“Good to know.”

“You’ve also most likely made an enemy of my brother,” Gabriel said. “And yes, he  _ does  _ live up to his name.”

Sam shrugged and turned back to his plate. After a moment, Gabe did the same. At least until he felt a hand close on his knee.

Looking down, Gabriel could see that Sam’s palm was resting lightly on his knee, as though it were perfectly natural. The younger man was calmly eating, and still carrying on conversations with others at the table. Gabriel had to admit he was a bit dumbfounded. 

Of course— _ of course _ this would happen to him. He finally meets a handsome, intelligent man— _ who seemed to like him back _ —and he couldn’t do anything! Okay, sure—he  _ could _ pursue Sam, but he’d feel like a total ass doing so after promising Cas that he would keep his hands to himself. Apparently, Sam hadn’t gotten the same message. The kid was bold, and unfortunately for Gabe, he found it to be a turn on. 

If only he were a man of lesser morals. 

Once the plates had been cleared, Gabe hardly waited before excusing himself and all but bolting from the table. He swore that he could feel Sam’s eyes on him as he left.

The safest course of action would be to hole up in his rooms for the weekend and only emerge when absolutely necessary. He’d made a promise to his brother, but Gabriel could only hold out for so long with a temptation like Sam Winchester. Unfortunately, Gabe had never been one to play things safe. Which meant that he walked to his room and stood in front of the door for ten minutes before groaning and heading back downstairs.

The deck was empty when he walked back outside, but he could hear people in various areas of the property. Figuring that he might as well head down to the water, Gabriel set off in the direction of the dock and boathouse. He planned to simply walk the shoreline for a while, and perhaps sit in one of the large Adirondack chairs on the dock. What he didn’t expect was to be practically ambushed.

Once down to the private expanse of beach, Gabe removed his shoes and socks and stood just past the water’s edge. When the small waves would roll in, they would wash over his bare feet and then pull away once more. Each wave covered his toes with more sediment until his feet looked to be buried in the sand. It was peaceful and relaxing. Two things that didn’t come often for someone like Gabe. He was more hyper—always moving. The only times that he really slowed down were visits to the water. There just seemed to be something about the waves that calmed the raging storms inside of him.

Gabriel’s eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his face to the sun, letting out a deep breath as the waves lapped his feet. The silence was broken when he heard a voice behind him say, “Can I join you?”

It wasn’t Cas—or any of his family. Of course it wasn’t. It was Sam.

The tall young man had moved silently to Gabe’s side, his own feet bare as well, as he stood in the surf. Sam was smiling down at him, and Gabriel’s heartbeat stuttered at the sight of dimples. Oh, for fuck’s sake. The kid had  _ dimples _ ! That was so beyond unfair that Gabriel couldn’t help but make a grumpy huffing sound that caused Sam’s smile to fall. 

As soon as Gabe realized what had happened, he quickly backtracked. “Of course you can hang out with me. Sorry,” he said. “I was just thinking about...work.” Ugh, what a horrible lie. He was usually so much better at this. 

Sam’s grin was back, and there went Gabriel’s heart once more. Pitter-pattering away like a teenager with their first crush.

They stood silently next to one another, looking out over the water for a few moments. Sam was the first to break the silence, and he went straight for the jugular.

“Cas mentioned that you were single.”

Gabriel was going to strangle his little brother. Why in the world would he tell Gabe to keep his paws off, and then casually mention to Sam that he was unattached. Wait a minute— _ when _ had Castiel told that information to Sam? He’d assumed just that morning that Gabe was still with Baldur. Before he could inquire, Sam continued.

“I am too. Single, that is. Just, you know—in case you were wondering.”

He had  _ no  _ idea how to respond to that statement, so he settled for blinking at Sam silently before saying, “Super dupes.”

Another long silence descended upon them, and Gabriel felt himself shifting slightly in the wet sand. Sam was still watching him, with a small smile. Any other time, Gabe would have been jumping for joy that some “hot, young thing” was making eyes at him...but his promise to Castiel hung over him like a storm cloud. In all honesty, it fucking sucked.

“Thanks for the warning,” Sam said into the silence. “About your brother, Lucifer. He totally cornered me earlier, and laid the charm on  _ thick _ .”

Gabe snorted. He wasn’t surprised in the least. “He didn’t cop a feel?”

“Nah, I think he took ‘No,’ seriously.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “Your stepmom didn’t though. She’s tried to grab my ass twice and Dean and I have only been here for a few hours.”

“Well,” Gabe said slowly. “Stick close to Dean and Cassie, they’ll protect you.”

“I’m not really looking forward to spending the weekend watching my brother groping yours,” Sam said, giving Gabe a  _ look _ . “I was sort of hoping that  _ you _ could be the one to defend my honor.”

“Me?” Oh, Christ—his voice actually  _ squeaked _ ! He was forty-five years old and he sounded like he was going through fucking puberty again.

“Yeah,” Sam grinned. “You can stay by my side and keep all of the unwanted admirers at arm’s length.”

Gabe laughed awkwardly. He wanted to say yes— _ god _ , did he want to spend the weekend hanging off of Sam. Who wouldn’t? But he’d promised Cas. Why the fuck had he made that promise in the first place? Ugh—Past Gabe was a dumbass.

“I’d be happy to spend some time with you,” he managed to say.

“Lots of time, I hope,” Sam winked. 

The timbre of Sam’s voice just  _ did  _ something to Gabe. He could feel the desire pooling in his groin, and he knew that if he kept standing here, listening to the innuendos and that deep voice, that he was going to embarrass himself further. He had to do something... _ say _ something. Anything to force his attention away from his growing issue.

“Do you like boats?” Gabe blurted the words before he could think better of it. 

“Yeah,” Sam said. “Boats are fun. I think being on the water is pretty peaceful.”

Gabriel gestured toward the pontoon that was docked nearby. “The weekend closes out with fireworks over the water every year. I’m always the one in charge of taking it all out on the pontoon and setting them off. Maybe,” he sucked in air.  _ ‘Stop talking Gabriel. Don’t say it!’ _ “Maybe this year you’d like to join me? Keep me company.”

“I’d love to,” Sam beamed.

Oh, he was in so much trouble.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The remainder of the day passed rather uneventfully—with the exception of Becky spending dinner pointing her boobs rather obviously in Sam’s direction. After the meal, the siblings all went their separate ways. Gabe ended up following Cas and the Winchesters to the library where they had some after dinner cocktails and chatted. 

Despite the warning glances from Cas, Gabriel managed to do some Big Brother Threatening to Dean. It was refreshing to see that his brother’s boyfriend took it all with good humor. At least he knew that Cassie was being treated well. Honestly, even though Gabriel knew little about the Winchesters, he had a good feeling about Dean. And he wasn’t immediately inclined to run the man off. Already, Dean was the only person who Cas had dated that Gabe didn’t hate on sight. He wasn’t sure if that meant that Dean was genuinely a good guy, or if Gabe was giving him the benefit of the doubt because his brother, Sam, was so appealing. Either way, Gabriel was happy for his brother. 

It was much later before Dean began to make over exaggerated yawns, which Cas soon mimicked. “Gettin’ late,” Dean said loudly.

“It’s ten thirty,” Sam pointed out. “I’ve never seen you go to bed before midnight unless it’s Christmas Eve.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is.”

“Well,” Castiel interrupted the Winchesters. “It  _ has  _ been a rather busy day.” He stood up and held out a hand to Dean. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Gabe and Sam said in unison as their brothers disappeared for the evening. 

Sam huffed out a laugh once they were alone. “He just wants to get in Cas’ pants again.”

“Did you have to say it?” Gabe groaned, though he was chucking. “I mean, it was hella obvious, but now I’m picturing it.”

“Don’t  _ picture  _ it!”

“I’m trying not to.”

“Think of something else,” Sam suggested.

“Like what? Dismembered limbs? Natural disasters? My fifth grade teacher who was a nun and had glowing red eyes?” Gabriel laughed as he listed off different things. 

“No,” Sam had almost doubled over himself. “Maybe picture different people getting it on.” The sexy moose was watching Gabe closely through his eyelashes and his intentions were all too clear.

“You know, Dean-o was right—it’s pretty late,” Gabriel hopped up from his seat and began to gather up his belongings to head toward his room. Sam watched him intently, and Gabriel very firmly ignored the small frown on the younger man’s face. 

They walked to their rooms together in silence; though their hands brushed on occasion—an act that Gabriel knew he shouldn’t allow, but that he was unable to resist. And he was only a little ashamed of scurrying into his room with no more than a quick, “goodnight, Sam,” once they reached their doors. 

Gabriel busied himself getting ready for bed in his en suite bathroom. He’d managed to change into some silk boxers and a soft shirt when he heard a sharp knock on his door. There weren’t many options as to who it could be. None of his family for sure, and Dean was with Castiel—most likely getting busy. That left only Sam. There was a moment of internal debate before Gabriel sighed, knowing full well that he was going to open the door, if only to see Sam in his night clothes. 

Gabriel was not disappointed. 

When the door flung open to reveal the houseguest, Gabe’s jaw actually dropped at the sight of Sam Winchester leaning on the doorframe in thin, grey flannel pants and  _ nothing else _ ! Barefoot and shirtless and his pecs were at Gabe’s eye level and  _ ugh _ —he was fucking  _ perfect _ !

“Uh.”  _ ‘Oh, super dupes, dumbass. Real suave.’ _

“Hey,” Sam’s voice was soft. He scratched absently at the back of his neck as he said, “My room is just  _ really  _ warm, and I was wondering if you could help me out with that?”

“Um.” Gabriel stared blankly at the wall of firm muscle in front of him. He knew it was obvious, but how was he expected to rip his eyes away from an eight pack— _ an actual fucking eight pack _ —that was mere inches away?

“Gabriel?”

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think you could give me a hand?”

“Uh huh.”

The silence dragged out for a moment before Sam said, with mirth, “With my room. The heat?”

“Of course,” Gabe forced himself to focus, as he blinked rapidly. When he met Sam’s eyes, they were crinkled in laughter at his predicament. “Follow me, kiddo.”

They entered Sam’s room, and right away, Gabriel could see why the room was so warm. The large gas fireplace that dominated the far wall was blazing merrily away. It was the only light in the suite, and it cast everything in a muted glow. It was fucking romantic. And there was Sam, standing just on the edge of his space with that  _ look _ in his eyes. 

Fuck. Gabriel had to get the hell out of here—and fast! It was entirely unfair to expect him to resist Sam when everything was stacked against him. Why did he promise Cas that he wouldn’t bang the littlest Winchester? 

Hurrying to the nearest window, Gabriel yanked it open, allowing the cooler night air to flow into the room. He then flicked off the fireplace, bathing the room in darkness. With an awkward little laugh, he said, “That should help. Okay, I’m super tired and I should go, okay bye, kiddo!” All of the words were run together in a manic-sounding sentence. Gabriel threw one last glance at Sam’s chiseled body before he raced from the guest room and back to his own suite. 

As he leaned against the locked door of his room, breathing heavily, Gabriel mentally patted himself on the back for his show of inner strength. He had done it. In the face of perfect temptation, he’d made a promise to his brother, and he’d kept it. He just hoped that tomorrow would be easier. But knowing his luck, things were probably going to get messy. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Sabriel Sexy Times!!

People were racing around the grounds, setting up tents, chairs, and portable fire pits. Two very attractive college students were scrubbing the pool, and several makeshift bars had been placed strategically. The booze was already calling to Gabriel and it wasn’t even nine in the morning. 

He’d done a masterful job earlier, waking up as soon as the sun hit his window, and hurrying downstairs without seeing Sam. He was at his breaking point, and despite how much he liked the giant, he really didn’t want to let Cas down. It wasn’t avoidance...not technically. 

Well, speak of the devils themselves, Gabriel tried not to duck and hide when he saw Castiel and the Winchesters emerge from the house and take in the set up for the party. Cas and Dean were holding hands and gazing at each other with sickly smiles, as Sam scanned the lawn, obviously looking for something...or someone. Just as his eyes fell onto Gabriel, Sam lit up and almost ran toward him, their brothers trailing behind. 

“Morning,” Sam grinned. 

“Hey.”

“Gabriel,” Cas finally turned to him. “I trust that your night was... _ restful _ ?”

“Subtle, Cassie,” Gabe grumbled before raising his voice enough to say, “Slept like the dead baby bro.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at his brother. Cas was saying all the words that Gabe expected, but the odd little look that he shared with Dean had Gabriel’s Suspicion Radar pinging. Something was going on, and Gabe would be damned if he didn’t figure it out. What game was Cassie playing at?

“How was your night?” Gabriel asked, his tone laced with snark. 

“Hot,” Dean said, while Cas responded, “Vigorously enjoyable.”

Gabe’s eyes met Sam’s and they had identical looks of horror on their faces. He made a mental note that when Sam’s nose wrinkled in disgust it only made the man more freaking adorable. Christ, he was so screwed. 

“I should go,” Gabe said, his voice trailing as he fought to come up with a task that would take him far far away from his brother and his sex life. “Make sure the fireworks are all loaded,” he finally blurted, knowing full well that members of the staff had taken care of that job earlier in the morning. He just needed to get away.

However, as he turned on his heel, he felt Sam’s large palm land on his shoulder. “I’ll come with you.”

As much as Gabe was trying to escape the lovebirds, he was also on the run from Sam and all those delicious looking muscles that were practically ripping the seams of the kid’s shirt. He opened his mouth to protest and was hit with the most powerful set of puppy eyes that he’d ever seen. The two men stared at one another for a beat as the words of dismissal died in Gabe’s throat. He couldn’t leave Sam to deal with their brothers making goo-goo eyes and talking about getting it on. That was just cruel. Plus, the puppy dog eyes were first rate. 

Huffing out a sigh of defeat, Gabe nodded. “Come on then, Kiddo.”

Turning back toward the beach, Gabe didn’t wait to see if Sam followed. Not that it mattered, because he could  _ feel _ the other man like a super sexy shadow lurking just out of sight. Fuck. 

Just as they reached the last bar setup, Gabe popped behind the counter and grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses. So it was before noon, (by a few hours), he’d call it a mimosa and push any guilt down where it belonged. 

Chilled bottle of bubbly in hand, Gabe continued his trek down to the beach, although now, Sam was keeping pace. Not that it was difficult with those long ass legs of his. A snort escaped his lips before he could think. 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“I don’t have to come if you really don’t want me around,” Sam said. His tone wasn’t sending the expected guilt trip, it was simply matter-of-fact.

Gabe sighed. “Nah, come on.” He was  _ so  _ going to regret this. 

After a few moments of silence, Sam said, “So, do you usually pre-game your family’s events?”

They rounded the shoreline, headed toward the boathouse. “It’s been known to happen,” he glanced sideways at Sam. “What’s the matter, Kiddo? You don’t Day Drink?”

Sam hit him with a grin. “It’s been known to happen.”

Gabriel made his way onto the dock, bypassing the pontoon, which was predictably laden with boxes of fireworks. He stopped at the very edge, and flopped down with a grunt. As he removed his shoes and socks, Sam sank down next to him, mimicking his movements. Once both of them had their feet dangling into the cool, refreshing water, Gabe popped the cork on the champagne and poured a liberal amount into each glass. 

Sam took his with a small smile and said, “What are we toasting to?”

God, his  _ voice _ —it sent shivers down Gabe’s spine. The kind that you only really experienced in your wildest dreams. Quirking his lips, Gabriel clinked the rim of his flute to Sam’s and said, “We toast to you, Samshine.”

“Me?” Sam looked surprised, and so very intrigued. 

“It’s not every day I get to spend time drinking by the water with such a handsome young man,” Gabriel winked.  _ Oh, fuck, he was going to hell—and Cas would send him there. _ “So humor me, Kiddo—a toast to you, and those dimples.”

He may be damned, but it was entirely worth it to see the light blush spread across Sam’s cheeks. He even got a glimpse of the fucking dimples too!

They took their drinks, Gabriel leaning back, looking out over the water and smacking his lips while Sam simply gazed...at Gabe. “Why do you do that?” Sam asked. 

“You’re going to have to be more specific, Kiddo.”

“ _ That _ ,” Sam said. “Calling me ‘Kiddo’ all the time. I’m not much younger than you.”

“Try nine years.”

“I think you’re a liar.”

“Do you?”

Sam nodded. 

Gabriel found himself going against his better judgement and giving Sam a saucy little smirk.  _ Pull up, Novak! _ But he didn’t. Maybe it was the champagne, maybe stress. Maybe it was just the fact that the man sitting next to him was a  _ god _ , and Gabriel had been so very good with resisting. Didn’t he deserve a reward for not tackling Sam to the bed last night? Of course he did. 

“Okay then, ask away.” When Sam looked at him questioningly, Gabriel smiled. “Pretend I’m a genie, only instead of three wishes, you get three questions. Anything you want. Ask, and I’ll answer.  _ Truthfully.”  _ He watched as Sam mulled the offer over in his mind. “It’s a hell of an opportunity, _ Kiddo _ ,” he deliberately used the endearment. “I don’t lay bare for just anyone.”

“You haven’t  _ laid bare _ for me yet, and it’s frustrating,” Sam countered. 

“Not on the table, sorry,” Gabriel said sadly. 

“And why isn’t it?”

“Is that your first question?” Gabe countered. 

Sam hesitated, gnawing his lower lip for a moment before shaking his head. “No.”

Gabriel waited patiently, watching sunbeams dancing across Sam’s face as he looked out over the water. He was clearly thinking, and Gabriel found himself excited to see what three things Sam wanted to know the most. 

It took a few moments for Sam to meet his eyes and ask, “Have you ever been in love?”

“Jump right into the heavy stuff, why don’t you?”

Sam grinned. 

With a weighted sigh, Gabriel said, “I think so. There were a few times that I was sure that I was. Looking back now though, I’m less certain. So...possibly?”

“Okay,” Sam accepted his answer. “I’ll go easy on you this time.”

“Thank you,” Gabe rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

“What’s your least favorite candy?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!”

“What?”

“That’s probably the most difficult question that you could have possibly asked me.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his lower lip in a faux pout. 

“I take it that you have a sweet tooth,” Sam’s eyes twinkled.

“A legendary one,” Gabe confirmed. Finally he groaned and hung his head. “ _ Fine _ ! I said I’d answer honestly.” As pictures of different candies flickered through his mind, Gabriel knew that he was going to have to make a choice. Fuck, this wasn’t easy. After several moments, he settled on his choice. “Almond Joy.”

Sam started and looked at him with surprise. “Wow. Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“That’s...unexpected.”

“I’ll admit, I thought of the traditional controversial sweets,” Gabriel said. “Candy corn, black licorice, Necco Wafers—those kinds. But if I’m going to be truly honest, I’m really just not the biggest fan of coconut. And I didn’t want to be predictable,” he added with a wink. 

“You definitely aren’t predictable,” Sam said fondly. “Not in any aspect.”

“Neither are you, Kiddo.” 

Their eyes locked, long enough that Gabe could appreciate the swirling multitude of colors in Sam’s irises. His body instinctively shifted and he angled himself closer to Sam. All that he had to do was just let go, and he’d be able to feel those perfectly delectable lips against his own. Fuck, Gabriel wanted to kiss him. He wanted to taste Sam with everything in him. The worst part was that he knew Sam wouldn’t resist—if anything, the younger man wanted it just as bad. But before the moment could force Gabe into breaking his word, he suddenly straightened and gave an awkward chuckle, breaking whatever spell that Sam seemed to have over him. 

“Well, hit me—what’s your final question? Better be a good one, Samalicious.”

Sam didn’t hesitate—he didn’t blink or waver—he simply looked straight in Gabe’s eyes and said, “Do you want to have sex with me?”

_ Fuck _ . 

Every muscle in Gabriel’s body froze and he was fairly certain that he stopped breathing. How the fuck was he going to get out of this? There was no right answer—not to  _ this  _ question. Talk about a rock and a hard place. Although, despite his slightly odd moral code, Gabriel knew that he would keep his word. The truth it was then. 

Next to him, Sam was watching Gabe with those damn effective puppy eyes. It shot straight to his heart. Oh, this was going to suck. 

When he couldn’t stall any longer, Gabriel met Sam’s gaze and firmly said, “Yes.”

The sweet smile that lit up Sam’s face was worth the pain he’d feel later, drowning his sorrows in an out-of-the-way corner somewhere for the duration of the party. God, it actually felt as though his heart might crack as Sam leaned toward him.

He remained stock still, his palms braced on the wood of the dock, as Sam’s large hand came up to cup Gabe’s cheek. Much to his own disappointment, he did nothing to resist. Their lips met in a soft brush. Sam was tender with his movements, kissing Gabe gently, yet with  _ so much fucking emotion _ behind the action. Gabriel felt as though the world around them was bursting into vivid color; like he’d spent the last forty-five years living in some sort of greyish hellscape and he’d never noticed until this moment. 

And then suddenly he was kissing back.

It was so  _ right _ , so perfect. They fit together flawlessly—from their lips, to hands, and bodies. Nothing in his entire life had ever felt this good, and all they’d done was share a few gentle kisses. How much better would it get when their clothes came off?

Suddenly, in the back of Gabe’s mind he saw a vision of a younger Cas, standing alone in the steps of his college library as Meg walked away for the last time. He saw the defeated look on his little brother’s face the night Crowley had run them off. And Gabriel knew that he couldn’t do that again. Not to Cas. He’d fucking promised. And if the last twenty-four hours had shown him anything, Gabe knew that if Dean left, it would break Castiel. And he’d be damned if he was responsible for  _ that _ —which meant no sexy fun times with Sam Winchester. Even if there could be something much more special and rare with Sam than simply a decent lay.

Abruptly, Gabe pulled back, breaking the kiss. Sam looked half dazed, all big pupils and flushed skin. It was so damn tempting, so gorgeous. “Gabriel,” Sam’s voice was soft, with a tinge of awe as he said Gabe’s name like a prayer. 

“I can’t do this,” Gabe blurted. 

The moment vanished with a snap, as Sam sat upright and stared at him with a sickening mixture of confusion and hurt. “What? Why? You said you wanted to sleep with me? I don’t...I don’t understand.”

“I told you that I wouldn’t lie,” Gabe could feel his chest tightening as he said the words. “And I didn’t. I  _ do  _ want to sleep with you—but I can’t.”

“Why not?” Now his gorgeous giant didn’t look confused—he looked furious. 

Before he could think about how to phrase his excuse, Gabriel heard himself say, “Because it wouldn’t be fair to Cas and Dean.”

He didn’t wait. He didn’t want to see Sam’s face close off to him. He didn’t want pleading or rage or any of the other perfectly acceptable responses that Sam may have toward him. Gabriel just wanted to get the hell out of this scene, so he did what he did best—he ran. Without a word, he clamoured to his feet and took off toward the house, leaving Sam and the half drunk champagne alone by the water. 

Gabe didn’t look back. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The festivities were in full swing, and for the first time, Gabriel wasn’t enjoying himself as the center of attention. He was a blast at parties, and everyone knew it. Always telling the best stories and the funniest jokes. Occasionally he’d even been known to do a few magic tricks for the kids in attendance. 

Not this year, though. This year, Gabe was hovering around the edges, trying to avoid being sucked into conversations. It was awkward and so fully out of character for him, that he just  _ knew _ it would eventually backfire. Mostly likely as horrifically as possible. 

Speaking of horror, Gabe internally groaned as his now dating exes, Baldur and Kali, slunk up next to him with mischievous grins. “What’s a fun boy like you doing in a corner like this?” Kali purred, her red lips mere inches from his ear. 

“We thought we’d have to fight off a crowd to get you on your own like this,” Baldur added. 

“Guess I’m just not in the mood this year,” Gabe grumbled, as Kali’s tiny hands dug into the muscles of his shoulder in a forceful massage. 

“Pity,” she said. “And we had such plans for you.”

“Afraid I’ll have to decline,” Gabriel didn’t regret the words. He rarely wanted anything to do with the pair in the first place, and today, his mind was preoccupied with how he’d bolted from Sam’s kiss. Maybe his family was right—he was a coward. 

Sam’s stature made him easily visible over Baldur’s shoulder where he stood conversing with Dean and Castiel. Whatever they were discussing involved a lot of hand gestures from the Winchesters, but none of the three looked particularly upset. When Sam’s head turned in his direction, Gabriel actually ducked slightly, as though he could disappear behind the body of his ex. Unfortunately, he wasn’t quite fast enough and he could see, even at a distance, that Sam’s expression darkened when he saw Gabe penned in by the forceful pair.

The party had been going for hours and it would soon be time for him to head down to the water and take the boat out for the fireworks display. For the entire day, Sam had been avoiding him—not that Gabriel blamed the kid in the least—but the sight of Kali’s hands on Gabe’s body must have triggered something because suddenly Sam was in front of him. He was close—too close—looming over Gabe and giving him a grin that spoke volumes. 

“Hey, babe,” Sam’s tone was casual, nothing betraying the odd endearment. He pressed a fresh drink into Gabe’s hand and said, “I brought you a treat.” 

Oh, the sinful growl of the words sent actual shivers down Gabriel’s spine. He could feel Kali’s hands still on his shoulders. “And who are you?” She sounded polite, but Gabe knew better. 

“I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure,” Baldur was now glaring up at Sam, though Gabriel wasn’t sure if he was really upset, or pissed that he wasn’t the tallest any longer. 

“I’m Sam,” he said smoothly. “Gabriel’s boyfriend.”

Gabe knew that his eyes went wide and his muscles tensed at the words, though he tried to cover as quickly as possible. Boyfriend. Fuck, if only. 

“You?” Kali sounded amused. “I’ve never known Gabriel to shop in the bargain bin—no matter how pretty the package.”

Closing his eyes at the insult, Gabriel wondered if his father and Becky would be pissed if he had security drag Kali out by the hair. Probably, which was a real shame. 

“You’re right,” Sam agreed, his tone shockingly pleasant. Gabe took the opportunity to crack open one eye and see what was unfolding around him. “I’m not  _ technically  _ his boyfriend. More like his willing boy toy. He gets to bend me over whenever and wherever he wants and I beg for his cock. It’s a win-win for both of us. I’m just getting a little ahead of myself, I guess. I’m hoping that if I’m a very good boy that he’ll give me the title.”

Staring at Sam, Gabriel was attempting to process what had just come out of the younger man’s mouth as he tried to hide his smirk at the twin looks of horror and jealousy on Baldur and Kali’s faces. 

Kali recovered first and spun him to face her, lips curled in disgust. “Really, Gabriel? You’ve sunk so low as to purchase a kept boy?”

“Oh, no ma’am,” Sam continued. “I’m only getting paid in creampies.”

Next to him, Baldur made a choking sound and Kali’s hands left his arms as though burned. “It appears you really aren’t in the mood this year.” She raked her gaze over Sam, assessing. When he lifted the hem of his shirt and exposed a peek of those delicious looking abs, she pursed her lips and turned to Gabe with a smile. “I believe congratulations are in order then. Don’t go running from this one,” she advised. “I like him—he can get you to shut your mouth.”

“Shock factor doesn’t count,” Gabe finally said. 

“I’ll take what I can get,” Kali said. She turned to her lover and latched onto his arm. “Come along, Baldur. We’ll leave Gabriel to die of a heart attack while servicing his young man.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Gabe rolled his eyes. 

“Nice meeting you,” Sam called after them before turning to Gabriel with an apologetic look. “Sorry. I know I overstepped but you looked trapped and,” he trailed off. 

“And?”

“And I didn’t like her hands on you.”

Oh. That wasn’t what he’d expected. Sneaking a peek around Sam, Gabriel found his brother and Dean standing near one of the fountains chatting with their Aunt Naomi.  _ That _ was most likely a horrifying conversation, if Dean’s expression was anything to go by. Thankfully, Cas was busy defending Dean’s honor from their classist relative, which gave Gabriel a little room to improvise. 

Before he could wage a mental war and talk himself out of such a terrible idea, Gabe grabbed Sam by the hand and pulled him off into the nearest garden path. Sam made an odd sound, but didn’t resist as they tripped down the walkway toward the lake. 

Wordlessly, Gabe led Sam along until they reached the docked pontoon boat. He ushered Sam aboard and told him to sit anywhere while he got the motor going. Gabriel wasn’t too surprised when Sam took the nearest seat to his. 

They pulled out onto the water in silence, though Gabe could feel Sam’s eyes drinking him in. It wasn’t long before Gabe found his usual spot and laid anchor. Sam watched him bustle around the boat, making sure that they wouldn’t drift too far, and that the fireworks display was ready to be ignited at the proper time. He didn’t say anything, and normally that would bother Gabe, but something about Sam made him comfortable even in silence. 

When he couldn’t procrastinate any longer, Gabe flopped down in the seat next to Sam, his arm draped over the back, fingers almost grazing his companion’s shoulders. 

“Look, Kiddo,” he began. “I’m really sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have run off like that—“

“No you shouldn’t have,” Sam interrupted. 

Gabe blinked up at him for a beat. “Well, I shouldn’t have kissed you either.”

“You didn’t kiss me, I kissed you,” Sam clarified. “And, in the spirit of honesty, you should have kissed me back more.”

“It’s complicated.”

“I’m aware.”

“What?” Gabriel’s brows drew together. 

Sam ignored his question and said, “Did you enjoy it? Kissing me?”

Gabriel’s resolve was melting again. “Of fucking course I did,” he said. “I don’t think I’ve ever gone from zero to a hundred so fast, and we were barely rounding first base.”

Sam’s smile was beautiful and it felt like the sun on Gabe’s skin. “I loved it. I  _ loved  _ kissing you,” he admitted. “Look, I know you probably think I’m just this stupid kid trying to get some action for the weekend, but that’s not what’s going on here.”

“It’s not?” 

“No.”

“Care to share with the rest of us?” The sun had completely sunk behind the horizon as Sam began to speak. 

“I know... _ a lot _ ...about you,” Sam sighed, as though the parting of such information was painful. “Dean and I live with our Uncle Bobby. He had a bad accident a few years back and he doesn’t get around as well as he used to. He needs some help. Hell,” Sam raked a hand through his long, shiny hair. “He needs a lot of help. He’s paralyzed. Not that he’ll admit it. It’s been four years and just last week I tripped over him in the hallway at three in the morning. He’d tried to get to the bathroom on his own because he didn’t want to bother us and it took enough out of him that he was just spread out on the floor waiting to get some strength back in his damn stubborn arms. Anyway,” Sam finally looked at Gabriel. “He’s family. Bobby raised us after our parents died. So when he got hurt, Dean and I pooled our resources and bought a mostly accessible ranch where the three of us live. We owe it to him.”

“You love him,” Gabe surmised. 

“Absolutely,” Sam nodded. “Since we all live together, once Dean and Cas started dating, Bobby and I have gotten to know him pretty well. He’s over a lot. He’s even cooked for us, which was pretty remarkable.”

“Yeah,” Gabe said fondly. “Cassie was always underfoot in the kitchen hanging with our chef, Balthazar. Snarky bastard, but he basically taught Cas how to cook like he’d gone to a culinary institute by age nine.”

“I believe it,” Sam said. “He made us boeuf bourguignon one night. Bobby and Dean made fun of him all day for spending so much time on beef stew. One bite and they practically groveled their apologies.”

Gabriel burst into laughter, doubling over and slapping his knee at Sam’s description. “Yeah, that’s one of his specialties. Our dad did the same thing to him. You should have seen the bastard’s face when he tasted it. Of course, dear old dad couldn’t actually apologize. But in the end, Cassie made him eat his words.”

Sam’s laughter joined his, and the two men revelled in a moment that was neither full of tension or sexually charged. As their chuckles faded away, Gabriel turned his attention back to Sam. “Basically, Cas comes over and hangs out. And when he talks, he talks a lot about  _ you _ .”

The surprise must have shown on his face , because Sam nodded again. “Seriously? He spends his free time telling his boyfriend and possibly future in-laws about his obnoxious, troublemaking, disaster of a brother?”

“No,” Sam said softly. “He tells us all about his big brother who taught him to ride a bike, and drive, and gave him the sex talk. He talks about his big brother who is always laughing and playing tricks on the twins when they act like jerks. How you were the one who put bandaids on his knees and bought him his first lap dance.”

Gabriel was shocked out of his stupor at that memory. “Oh, he was so pissed at me that night.”

“He said you hired the guy to show up outside his dorm after finals.”

“Yup.”

“You couldn’t have just taken him to a strip club like a normal person?”

“Nope.”

Sam grinned. “Well, I’ve heard a lot and learned a lot about you. And I liked what Cas said. You sounded amazing and fun. So smart—four languages! From everything that Castiel told us about you, I knew that I wanted to meet you. So when Cas invited us, I jumped at the chance.” Sam paused. “And then, I saw you. And you were...fucking gorgeous!”

“Me?” Gabe snorted. “Someone slip a mickey in your power shake, Kiddo?”

“No,” Sam said. “You’re exactly the kind of man that has a starring role in my spank bank. In fact, you  _ have  _ been the star since I laid eyes on you.”

“So you thought you’d lay it on thick and see if I’d take the bait?”

Sam shrugged. “Cas said that while you were super outgoing and social, that you were kind of shy in the romance department. So I sort of hunted you like a lion.”

“Shy in the romance department?” Gabriel repeated with confusion. “But I’m not—“

His words were cut off with another fantastic kiss, although where their first had been soft and sweet,  _ this  _ kiss was hard and insistent. The knowledge that not only were they totally alone out on the lake, but that Sam had been harboring a (sort of) crush on his personality before getting overwhelmed by his looks, had Gabe kissing back enthusiastically. He threw his arms around Sam’s neck and yanked the taller man down to his level, where he proceeded to slip his tongue between Sam’s pink lips. 

Their hands roamed, grazing skin, gripping clothes, as their passion soared. Sam’s lips wrenched away from his and latched onto Gabe’s neck, sucking bruises into the skin. Vaguely his brain registered that a hickey on a man in his forties would be noticed, but Gabriel honestly couldn’t bring himself to care. As Sam gave a particularly hard suck, Gabe gasped his name aloud. 

“I want you,” Sam murmured. “Want you so bad, Gabe.”

Groaning, Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, and yes—it really was as soft as it looked. “I want you too, Kiddo.” Something tickled his consciousness, something about how this was a Very Bad Idea, but Gabriel didn’t remember why because Sam was pulling off his shirt and Gabe’s brain short circuited. 

The expanse of tanned skin and practically inhuman musculature made Gabe want to drool and worship each and every inch of Sam. Humming, Gabe pulled Sam in for another searing kiss as his palms began to explore those rippling abs. He’d never touched someone so completely fit before—it was intimidating. Not that Gabe would  _ ever  _ let his own personal insecurities get in the way of enjoying a man like Sam. 

Sam’s hand began to tug at Gabe’s own clothing before long, and he found himself allowing Sam to undress him. Soon enough, they were both shirtless, tipped over on the plush bench seat, with Sam grinding down on him. Seemed that the Moose was big all over—which was certainly a treat. Gabriel himself was rock solid, and every slide of Sam’s length against his own was pure, blissful torture. 

Just as Sam reached down for Gabe’s zipper, Asia’s ‘ _ Heat of the Moment’  _ began blaring from Gabriel’s phone. “Shit,” he gasped into another searing kiss, before he wiggled out from under his enthusiastic young lover. 

“What?” Sam panted. 

“The fireworks. I have to set them off.”

“Damn,” Sam slumped against the bench with the most adorable pout on his face. 

“Don’t you worry, Kiddo,” Gabe winked. “It’s a one fuse set up. All I gotta do is flick my Bic and then we can get back to the good stuff. Just be a little patient for me.”

“I can’t promise I’ll behave,” Sam said in a teasing growl. 

Groaning as he arranged the set up, Gabriel said, “Oh, I wouldn’t want you to behave, Sammy. Go right ahead and indulge your bad boy side, Kiddo.”

He tinkered with a few things before he checked the time once more. Ten seconds to go until showtime. Once he got those babies in the air, he could focus  _ all  _ of his attention on the bronzed god waiting for him. When the minute finally ticked over, Gabe lit the single fuse that would allow the whole show to alight over the water. He waited until the first shrill cry announced a colorful blast into the air. 

As the fireworks display boomed overhead, he spun around to see that Sam had been a busy boy while Gabe had been working. His companion was nude, kneeling on the bench, slightly bent over toward the water, with that tight little ass on display as he rode three of his own fingers. 

“Oh, Sammy,” Gabe breathed as he moved next to his lover and placed a hand on Sam’s lower back. “Impatient?”

“For you, yes!”

“Where’d you get the lube?”

Sam jerked his head toward the pile of his clothes on the floor. There was a small travel tube lying on top of the pile along with a few condoms. “You fucking minx,” Gabe said fondly. “You knew I’d give in, didn’t you?”

“Hoped,” Sam said with a groan. “I had hope.”

“Fuck, you’re perfect, Kiddo.”

Gabriel immediately began stripping down, his eyes glued to Sam’s ass and the fingers that were opening his little pink hole, just for Gabe. Once he was naked, he used the light of the fireworks overhead to grab a condom off of Sam’s clothing and slide it over his cock as quickly as he could manage. 

Finally ready, Gabe sat down on the bench next to Sam and patted his thigh. “Come here, Samshine. Climb on up.”

Sam pulled his fingers out of himself and scrambled to situate himself over Gabriel. Bracing one hand on the back of the bench, and the other gripping Gabe’s cock, Sam slowly lowered himself down. The press of his tip at Sam’s hole almost did him in as Gabe anticipated how good it would feel to finally bury himself deep in Sam’s ass. 

As he was entered, Sam made soft gasps of pleasure which went straight to Gabe’s dick. A large boom lit up the sky in a blue hue and Gabriel stared in awe at Sam’s blissed out expression as he was entered. 

“Fuck, you’re splitting me, Gabe. So fucking big. I love it. Feels so good,” Sam babbled as he took the last few inches. 

“You’re fucking amazing,” Gabe gasped as he felt Sam wholly envelop his cock. The tightness, the warmth, the fact that it was  _ Sam _ —Gabe didn’t know what was the best part. It was all amazing. 

“Gabe, Gabe,” Sam slumped against him, pressing kisses to the corners of Gabriel’s lips. “I need to move, please.”

“Anything you want, Kiddo,” Gabe said. “Make yourself feel good for me.”

Sam moaned loudly as he began to rock in Gabriel’s lap, riding his cock expertly. Gabe actually thought he might black out from the sheer force of overwhelming pleasure. No one had ever felt this fucking perfect, this right. Why had he fought against this? Sam was made for him. 

Under the flashes of fireworks in the sky, Gabriel was mesmerized by Sam’s face as the younger man bounced on his dick. His movements were speeding up, and Gabe could feel Sam’s cock leaking against his abdomen. Reaching down, he took Sam into his fist and began to stroke in time with their thrusts. The friction caused Sam to cry out, screaming Gabriel’s name over and over. It echoed across the water, most likely informing the entire gathering what they were getting up to.

_ ‘Good,’ _ Gabe thought. He wanted everyone to know that this man was  _ his _ . Only his. His chest tightened with emotion and Gabe knew that he had no intention of letting Sam go once they returned to land. This man would be the death of him. 

Sam’s hands gripped his cheeks and he pressed a fierce kiss to Gabriel’s lips, his motions never slowing. As Gabe continued to stroke Sam, he could feel himself getting close. They must have been on the same wavelength because as soon as the sensation pooled in his belly, Sam groaned, “I’m gonna cum, Angel.”

“Me too,” Gabriel gasped into another passionate kiss. “Come for me, Kiddo.”

Sam flew over the edge, spilling himself onto Gabe’s hand. The muscles of his ass clenched tightly as his body rocked with the force of his orgasm, which pulled Gabriel’s release from him as well. With a shout of Sam’s name, Gabe spilled into the condom, his hips twitching as he fucked up into Sam’s body in an attempt to keep the high going. 

Sam was shuddering in his lap, still writhing his hips as his cock spurted a few more times between them. Fuck, it was amazing. Gabriel wanted this forever. He wanted to have Sam in his arms, his bed, and his whole life. Nothing would ever be the same for him. This was one of those life-changing turning points that would shape every moment of Gabriel’s future. Oh fuck, had he fallen in love?

Running his clean hand along Sam’s spine, he began to shower his lover with sweet kisses as they both came back to earth. “Holy fuck.”

“Wow,” Sam breathed.

“You said it.”

“That was...intense.”

“I think I may have died and gone to Heaven for a minute there.”

“You better not die on me,” Sam said, nuzzling Gabe’s neck. “I finally got you—I’m going to need a little more time.”

“Oh yeah?” Gabe said. “Me too. What do you say to the next, I don’t know, forever?”

Sam shifted and looked Gabriel in the eyes as he said, “Sounds perfect,” before kissing him once again. 

The sounds of the fireworks were dwindling as the show came to an end. Their time was coming to a close. Gabriel groaned as he and Sam separated and began to clean up. He found a few towels in a waterproof storage bin by the helm and tossed one to Sam. As the haze of lust began to wane, Gabriel could feel the flickers of panic begin to rise. What had he done? He averted his eyes from Sam and tried to redress as quickly as he could in the darkness.

Once clothed, he raked a palm over his face with a groan and sat back down in the Captain’s chair. Once Sam was settled, he pulled the throttle and began to head back into shore. The closer they got to the dock, the more nervous Gabriel became. 

Sam was nothing if not observant and he was watching Gabe with growing concern. “You’re not mad, are you?”

The crack of worry in Sam’s voice broke Gabriel’s heart. “No way, Kiddo. I’m not mad. Not at you—I  _ am _ a little pissed at myself though.”

“Why?”

“I broke my word and I’m a shitty brother,” Gabe said. “But that’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“Oh,” Sam said. “That’s all?”

“What do you mean, that’s all,” Gabriel asked as he pulled the pontoon level with the dock. 

“You don’t have to be pissed or worried either.”

“Thanks, Kiddo,” Gabe said wryly. “But you don’t know my family. Once Cas finds out about this— _ us _ —he’s going to flip.”

“No, he won’t,” Sam smiled warmly at him.

“Oh yeah,” Gabe turned to look at his new lover. “And what makes you say that?

Sam shrugged and bit his lip shyly, which shouldn’t have been as fucking cute as it was, but Gabriel found his emotions bubbling at the sight. 

“Well, I talked to Dean earlier about what happened,” Sam explained. “You know, when we kissed. And, these days, if you talk to Dean, you talk to Cas because they’re joined at the crotch.”

Gabriel’s stomach dropped. “Cassie knows? He knows that we kissed?” Sam nodded. “How am I still alive?”

That got him a snort of laughter. “Because, they told me what they were up to. Cas isn’t mad at you, Gabriel.”

“He should be! I promised him that I’d keep my paws off your fine ass—although,” Gabe held up a finger. “I didn’t realize how fucking amazing and gorgeous you were when I made that promise.”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, well, Cas knew you wouldn’t.”

“What?” Gabe squawked. “I said I would, and I...tried,” he finished lamely. 

“You did try,” Sam patted him on the shoulder in a fake display of comfort. “But, Cas had a different agenda than you were aware of for this weekend.”

Gabriel wasn’t sure what else to do besides blink. What in the hell was going on? Just as he was about to demand that Sam clarify, none other than his brother appeared on the edge of the dock with Dean in tow. “You do know that voices carry over water, don’t you? How are things, Gabriel?” 

“Fucking fantastic,” Gabe grumbled as he and Sam climbed off the pontoon and tied her up securely. “ _ And  _ confusing. Sammy here says you know about the kiss and you don’t want to skin me alive.”

And then his baby bro had the  _ audacity _ to fucking laugh. Right in Gabe’s face. To make matters worse, the Winchesters joined in!

“Are you all drunk? Or pod people? Are we being recorded?” 

Eventually, Cas composed himself and smiled warmly at Gabe. “None of the above, Gabriel. This was a set up.”

“Huh?”

“Cas and I talked,” Dean said. “And we both thought that you and Sammy would be great together.” He turned to Sam and winked, “Your little crush was freaking adorable. Always asking Cas to tell more stories about Gabe,” Dean chuckled. 

“Oh my  _ god _ , Dean,” Sam was blushing hotly, and Gabe had to admit that it  _ was _ fucking adorable.

Cas pulled them all back, saying, “But I was concerned that you would push Sam away because of the ‘incidents’ with Meg and Crowley.”

Dean smiled and grabbed Cas’ hand. “So we cooked up this whole thing. Cas knew that if he told you to stay away from Sam—“

“—I knew that the temptation would be even harder to resist since he was forbidden fruit.”

“And you’d totally fall for him,” Dean finished. 

Gabriel was stunned. Honestly and completely shocked—for the third time that day. His mouth moved, but nothing came out as he stared at his devious little brother. “Cassie,” he said after a few minutes, “did you...play a  _ trick _ on me?”

“I believe now is the moment when I say, ‘Gotcha,’” Cas deadpanned, making quotations with his fingers. 

Flinging himself into Cas’ arms, Gabe hugged his brother. “I can’t believe it—I’ve been trying to get you to loosen up and get into some mischief since you came home from the hospital as a quiet and slightly disconcerting baby, but you’ve always turned me down!”

“Yes, well, that’s because this prank involved bringing two deserving people together, while yours were mostly just to laugh at someone else’ expense.”

“True,” Gabriel agreed. “But it was mostly Mikey and Luce that got the brunt of them.” Gabe rocked back on his heels. “So, you’re serious. You two are fine with me and Moose getting cozy?”

“I am,” Cas smiled. “I really think that he’d be good for you Gabriel.”

“Hurt him and no one will find you,” Dean added.

“Dean,” Sam groaned in embarrassment. 

“What? I gotta do my big brother duty and threaten the guy, right?”

“No, you don’t,” Sam said. 

“It’s a moot point,” Gabe added. “I don’t think I’d ever be able to hurt you, Kiddo.”

Sam smiled sweetly at him as Dean grumbled, “Good.”

“You should probably get up to your suite before Becky sees Sam’s musculature.” Cas said, glancing at his watch. “I must say though, it was a pleasure watching you struggle against what you so obviously wanted for my sake.”

Shaking his finger at Cas, Gabriel said, “You’re more of a trickster than you let on. We’re going to explore this new facet of your personality Cas.”

“Later,” his brother said. 

Holding out his hand to Sam, Gabe’s heart seemed to skip a beat when their palms touched. Before they turned away to sneak back up to the house, Gabriel looked at his brother, and in the most serious tone he could manage, he said, “Thanks, Castiel.”

“Don’t mention it, Gabriel.”

Gabriel allowed his eyes to linger on his new lover’s body for a moment before he smirked up at Sam and said, “I’ve got a jacuzzi tub in my room that will fit even you, Samsquatch. Care to join me? I’ll pamper you until all the bubbles are gone.”

“Gross, dude,” Dean grumbled from behind them. 

Ignoring his brother, Sam raised a challenging brow to Gabe. “Last one there gives the first blowjob?”

“Oh you’re on, Kiddo,” Gabe purred. 

Sam took off like a shot, ducking under trees and around flowering plants, up the walkway to the house. Gabriel lingered for a moment with their brothers, admiring Sam’s back view. 

“Aren’t you going to race him, Gabriel?” Castiel asked.

Gabe didn’t turn around to say, “Absolutely not. I couldn’t be happier to lose this contest.” At a surprisingly leisurely pace, Gabriel called a goodnight to Cas and Dean as he followed the path Sam had taken. Maybe his gorgeous boy would already be in the tub when he arrived. The thought had him growing hard once again. Apparently he wasn’t old quite yet—or maybe hot young lovers brought that out in him. 

Either way, Castiel and Dean were going to get one hell of a wedding gift from Gabriel. Those two knuckleheads deserved the very best for giving him Sam. Sam...who was the best gift that Gabe would ever receive. 

Gabriel hurried up to the house. He’d waited long enough to get his hands back on Sam Winchester. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you liked your Fic, cutelittlekitty—your work always inspires me!

**Author's Note:**

> 🍭I am on Tumblr as crowley-loves-usuk if anyone feels the urge to follow or message me. I love talking to readers! 🍭


End file.
